The Torrid Shell of Darkness
by daydreamsamurai
Summary: After a crushing blow to ranmas sense of the world we find him losing himself, drasticly changing into something else. R&R it will continue depending on the support. I am having comp troubles so i won't have anything for a bit, and chp. 3&4 are joint
1. Chapter 1

**The Torrid Shell of Darkness**

**prologue: the begining of the end**

Ok disclaimer: I don't own ranma ½, and if you think I do then you need psychological help, and to give me your stuff. This will be dark, but probably lighten up further in. I plan to make it a crossover, but I haven't gotten far enough in. all people who believe in that true fiancé crap will not be happy here, but you will really like my next fanfic idea, "101 ways for akane to die."

The souls of the heavens began to mourn while the demons of the nether realm cried in joy as the heart of the most honorable and caring man shattered. What could the cause of this you ask? Well it could have been the overwhelming stress of the curse finally driving him mad, or the relentless bashing and glomping that he was continuously submitted to with no thought of his feelings finally causing him to go sane. While all of these are feasible explanations it is none of these scenarios, but in actuality it is the sight of his long time love, the one that he had killed for losing the innocence of his soul, lying in the arms of another man, an undeniable pig. The entire picture punctuated by Akane's simple moan of pleasure, "oh…oh…pchan…"he was only there to apologize for callin her a tomboy earlier .

The simple scene delivering a crushing blow to the mighty Saotome, but even under the weight of this realization he kept his sanity. "She…she…knew…" he managed to utter softly. All the fights and constant violence running through his head playing the most frightening horror movie to ever grace his psyche. He watched as she continuously defending Ryouga from blame, pointing her finger at him as the problem, contrary to the obvious.

Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he walked away from the door his raging against his finally tuned controls. His pace began to slowly increase as the violence escalated. The thoughts of the man amongst men reverting from those of a caring person, down to those of a troubled teen, whose only way of expressing his anger is to lash out. As the thought of mallets began to increase thoughts of his other fiancés began to creep in as his eyes were finally opened to the truth. He was alone utterly alone and used. All the times he had sacrificed were constantly demeaned by the people that he cared for; they thought nothing of his sacrifice only wanting more, only wishing to have their prize.

He collapsed in on himself after reaching the koi pond. "What do I have to go on for?" "They have all used me spit on me!" his thoughts becoming more and more desperate as he continuously regressed deeper and deeper into his psyche his well trained mind creating a type of meditative trance. The lines of control keeping his world from crumbling and releasing his chi were breaking swiftly with visual results as he slowly let out his aura, but instead of the customary blue that it had always been there was but green.

He continued to slip down deep into his mind, past even the nekkoken as he slowly submitted to the depression he did not even feel as his aura slipped more and grew now half a foot of sickly green aura covered the weeping martial artist. As he progressed deeper he lost the thoughts of his life, all the pain and strife disappearing as he began to reach a primal state; His aura now reaching two feet away from him and quickly increasing.

Suddenly cologne looked up a peculiar light in her eyes as she felt a shifting in auras. "What is this?" she thought desperately. "I know this…" her eyes widening as she remembered what this meant. "Oh son in-law I am so sorry," was the last thought as she quickly ran out the door hoping to soften the blow to what was left of ranma.

A/N a little short but hey it's two in the morning. There is much more that I have to add, but one of the most important writerly tools is to leave yourself something to add so you have a starting part next time. Plus the power of cliffhangers compel you to throw something at the screen. . Oh and keep an eye out for "101 ways to kill akane," coming soon to a store near you.


	2. The Middle

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I mean this literally I have no possessions, and of course not ranma ½. Anyone that thinks I do needs serious medical help or a mallet strike to the head. A/N ok it looks like I backed my self into a corner. It will be delicate to move on without lessening the previous chapter, but I shall fight on . Now lets see how I get out of here. The Torrid shell of darkness: The Middle 

The tears finally burst forth as he passed the emotional dam that he hid all his unmanly feeling and memories behind came pouring out into his already tortured soul. Each moment of clarity making the primal creature flinch as if struck. The body was left immobile except for the silent tears standing as the testament to his suffering, but then they quickly began to evaporate as his aura reached such intensity the grass and other plant life began to burn.

Suddenly a loud "Oh My" was heard as the mother figure of the house entered the courtyard. She quickly approached ranma only to be stopped by the heat of his aura, as it seemed to lash out at her with tentacle seemingly with a mind of its own. "Help, someone anyone, please help ranma is in trouble," she screamed with fear tinting her normally calm facade.

Everyone ran as fast as they could, their attention grabbed by the never before heard sound of fear in kasumi's voice The fathers first looking fearful and reluctant soun almost in tears, akane arrived shortly after breathing heavily with a slight red tint to her cheeks, in a slightly ruffled outfit dragging along a similar looking ryouga..

"Please help him," kasumi implored, seeking an anchor in the shift of her pristine little world. "he is just fooling around," he said as he walked forward with slight trepidation at the sight of his sons black aura. "Stop, you mustn't touch him," cologne screamed as she pogoed over the wall quickly freezing genma with a quick succession of pressure points.

"Wha…Why," kasumi asked quickly. Cologne quickly took stock of the situation making sure no one was trying to approach the boy, took a quick count to make sure all were here. "Because I am afraid to say that is on the brink of losing himself and anyone that disturbs him right now will be killed by his body," she uttered with some trepidation knowing that the someone was going to do something stupid.

Her prophecy soon came true as ryouga attacked ranma, apparently hoping to finish off his rival while he was weak. Ranma's aura quickly went to work trying to avert the impending death of its host. It was successful, but still not able to completely redirect one of the projectiles.

Suddenly all the things within the chaotic storm of pain and suffering stopped. The very base being rebelled against the pain, the blood that left it. The different facets came together with in the shell. The nekkoken, the jusenkyo curse, the caotic curse placed on him at birth by his own father, and the soul of ice, all coming together with what was left of ranma saotome. To form a new being.

"What have you done," screamed in abject horror as something seemed to audibly snap as the first drop of blood left ranma's body, his aura stopped thriving with heat and turned solid black and ice cold freezing the drop of blood before it had a chance to fall. Then it began to expand quickly seeking the attacker, destroying all in its path.

A/N Wahoo another chapter done, and cliffhangers abound. All is right with the world. Sorry it took awhile to do this chapter, but college is a fierce mistress baby cut to author in chains being whipped by a busty teacher in leather (oops that's not for you). I am going down to my gramps place this weekend so that might help me write more, or totally distract me. Oh and if there are any errors you notice off hand drop me a line.


End file.
